Confederated Imperial Provinces of Ralia
Nation Information : Ralian Provinces is a growing, developing, and old nation at 335 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Ralian Provinces work diligently to produce Silver and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Ralian Provinces to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ralian Provinces allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Ralian Provinces believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ralian Provinces will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History *Joined Orange Defense Network circa 2/10/2006 *Seceeded from Orange Defense Network circa 3/1/2006 *Joined Grand Global Alliance 3/2/2006 *Seceeded from Grand Global Alliance circa 3/2/2006 *Joined Global Alliance Treaty Organization circa 3/2/2006 *Seceeded from Global Alliance Treaty Organization circa 3/13/2006 *Joined New Pacific Order circa 3/14/2006 *Skyia Provinces evacuated circa 7/1/2006 *Ralian Provinces founded 12/2/2006 *Joined Purple Alliance of WIN 12/4/2006 *Named Minister of Foreign Affairs 12/10/2006 *Purple Alliance of WIN Disbanded 1/5/2007 *Applied to join the New Pacific Order 1/6/2007 *Withdrew application from the New Pacific Order 1/9/2007 *Applied to join the Legion 1/9/2007 *Joined the Legion 1/14/2007 *Seceeded from the Legion 1/19/2007 *Joined GOLD 2/1/2007 *Withdrew from GOLD 3/13/2007 *Joined PAW 3/13/2007 *Withdrew from PAW 4/24/2007 *Joined the New Polar Order 5/1/2007 *Seceeded from the New Polar Order 11/7/2007 *Applied to join the Atlantic Shadow Confederation 11/7/2007 *Joined Atlantic Shadow Confederation 11/7/2007 *Converted membership to Ragnarok with ASC merger circa 4/1/2008 *Seceded membership from Ragnarok 7/1/2011 *Joined Non Grata 7/15/2011 Provinces Ralia is divided into subdivisions called provinces, which rule themselves under specific local goverments which must uphold all federal governments but are allowed to establish any laws which the federal government has given provincial governments the power to. More information on each province is provided later. History of the Provinces The Provinces have a rich, intricate and long-dated history stretching back to their birth on the Iberian Peninsula and continuing across the reformation period into the St. Lawrence River area where they now reside. There are several key eras which are important to the country: The Formation, The Orange Days, The Transformation, The Golden Era, The Dark Era, The Exodus and the Reformation. For a start on this section on history, we will detail the events and the importance of those events on provincial life. *Era of Inception *The Orange Days During the war with the ODN, the Skyian Empire was plagued with political troubles. Finally persuaded by her comrades that it was the right side to choose, the Autarch switched sides from the ODN to the NPO when she failed to see why the ODN was fighting and saw the NPO as a stronger, friendlier alliance better for her country's development. The upheavel of fighting those who had just been fought was something for Skyians to get used to, but given the removal of the ODN from the equation, many Skyians felt more at ease than being allied to a war they knew little about yet a select few seemed so passionate about. Skyia's growth during this time was very limited, inhibited by the wall that was built around her borders to protect her from NPO enemies at first and then ODN enemies later. *The Transformation *The Golden Era *The Dark Era *The Exodus The exodus was perhaps the light at the end of the tunnel for the Ralian Provinces, when the Skyian Empire became the Ralian Empire. The Skyian Empire's lands destroyed by warfare, nuclear weapons and distraught, every Skyian under command of the Autarch left their homeland in search of a new one where they could prosper. They found the shores of Lake Royale where they would establish the Ralian Empire (Ralia means Hope in the Skyian tongue). Skyia became Ralia and no one would ever see Inia lead the empire again for she died during the Exodus, however, her daughter proved to be a great leader, allowing all the Skyians to survive this trying time and to establish their new empire on the shores of this lake and into the new period of time. She would prove to be a great leader. *The Reformation *World War IV *Post-War Period For some time after the conclusion of World War IV, the Provinces suffered some of their darkest days as well with many of their advancements and lands in flames despite having defeated their enemies. Victory did not come without a price to pay. After struggling to rebuild itself, putting out fires and building structures and cities, much needed aid from her alliance put Ralia into a much stronger position. *The Karma War *The NEW War *Repatriation of Skyia/Incline Age After the NEW conflict, Autarch Talerid decided to order the repatriation of Ralia's original homeland: Skyia. This conflict was short-lived as the NPO forces that were holding Skyia were depleted and poorly organized. Autarchial Geneology *Autarch Amara Talerid and Semphor Matthew Spenter *Autarch-Empress Inia Talerid and Semphor Horatio Monash (divorced) *Autarch-Empress Inia Talerid and Semphor Devin Natoren *Autarch-Empress Imeya Talerid and Semphor Brian Aliestor (deceased) *Autarch-Empress Imeya Talerid and Semphor Benjamin Alkira *Autarch-Empress Zelda Elincia Talerid and Semphor Brandon Raymond Listeras Government The government of the Ralian Provinces is an autarchial empire, dominated by women. There is a deep and intricate system which will be explained in this section of how this government works and how it is set up, and don't worry, it's quite simple once you understand the process. Society Foreign Relations Alliance Allies - Non Grata, chosen for their similar political philosophy to the Autarch and progressive methods of thinking. Individual Allies - Imperial Athens, Ishval, Chobostonia Neighbors & Allies - Khesed, Dagon & Heidelmaria Imperial Athens -''' The relationship between Ralia and Imperial Athens is one of countless years and turmoil. The two countries have served as military allies under the flag of the New Polar Order and have offered each other financial assistance, trade agreements and warm, open borders. Citizens of Imperial Athens are exceptions to Ralia's harsh immigration laws which prohibit foreigners of any kind without some sort of visa aligned to their purpose. Ralian citizens are also exempted from the Athenian laws, which make Ralia look loose by comparison - the Imperial Reagent will not allow foreigners in his lands. Period. In addition to this, the rulers of these two nations participate in a free exchange of entertainment and information, given their mutual interest in the creativity of their citizens. 'Ishval-' Things have fallen off a little between the citizens of Ralia and Ishval because of Ralia's choices in alliances. However, the two countries have served together in the ODN and several other alliances and their rules have a long-standing tradition of information exchange as well as friendship. While the borders aren't completely open between these two nations, there is some lee-way granted to citizens of both nations. 'Chobostonia-' Information to come. 'Khesed-' Information to come. 'Dagon-' Information to come. 'Heidelmaria-' Information to come. Recreation The Ralian Provinces are the home of many avid sports teams and are avid supporters of many athletics, enjoying the physical fitness and the emotional well-being that they get from participating in such activities. They are trying to set up some International Sports Leagues as they had when they were the Skyian Provinces, but so far, still have their domestic leagues, enjoying basketball, hockey, baseball, football and american football. Home of the Cesia Royals, New Kyphros Angels, Misicoia Fury and Victoria Tigers (IHL-Level) and the Lawrenceport Suns and Whitewood Stars (WHL-Level). Anthem Set to the Final Movement of the William Tell Overture by Rossini From shores of west and mountains of east The mighty Autarch raises our crease In the name of heart, mind and soul Forward in her name we must go! At formation's time before, As future promised in lore Forward we must set our gaze Upon the red victorious acolaze! But in the name of the Autarch's crown our blood may be spilt Upon foreign soil we may fertilize their land with holy guilt! Nothing should please a citizen of Ralia more Than purging evil from the land itself so forlorn! The sins against the Mother and Autarch avenged By sword, shield and diplomacy, methods of revenge! Those who came to steal the throne Shall find their wants so torn Victorious we shall be From southern plain to the northern sea! Nothing more despised is it Than freedom and idea inhibited For this wicked treachery Is met with war upon our fields. O blessed land, from stars in the sky And sun which grants life from above Water's soothing and soft touch in line With air, earth fire symphony None of which came to be Without the toil and effort of ancestors three Strife forged and strife maintained All adversity shall be overcome Beautiful lands which bore our souls Our history and ourselves within Nothing can matter more to heart within. So to any threat we shall respond With the sword amply drawn Only when she is not in danger Shall our enemies be offered the manger. In battle we shall fight until the battle's won Remebering the land which lent us to in the start begun! Those who truly wish us harm we shall persue Until their vehement evil thoughts are destroyed through! And so we'll remain out of danger in graceful hands By the blessed Mother's right demand! So from the castles on the hills Fortress which practice drills And cities which practice life Ralia can remain so peacefully And in this such state she may stay Defended divinely and manly in such way That its citizens can practice what they desired! So long as we hold to her intent, Nothing will pervert this ideal! O Ralia! You are the Empire true! Gold and Blue! How we love you! We'll defend your beauty through all time. O Autarch! The one leader sure! Guide us to times pure! Beloved by all chosen by celestia To your words we shall cling and defend with arrows drawn Hold up great Ralia This is the wish of the populace imperia! Ralia shall forever grow Into the blessed shrowes Never to shrink to the below O, plains and sea, Desert and mountain, Plateau and fjord, Island and shore, This is truly the one home where all can call home Our land is all home, becoming for all The banner above waves in breeze so serene Gold, white and blue with heart pierced Colors of the true Extremadura Province Map of Extremadura Province http://troubledinfirewater.deviantart.com/art/Extremadura-Flag-68589608 Capital City: Renesen Harbor Subgovernor: Ricardo de los Muertos Largest City, Population: Cenesel Largest City, Area: Lhi Tecrasaci CHRIS System: 97 Languages Spoken: English, Spanish, Skyian, Aldrosean, Nikirit, Dro'sieal Ethnicity Breakdown: 53% White, 25% Spanish, 9% Aldrosese, 8% Nikrito, 5% Dro'siealean Population: 45,238 Provincial Colors: White and Black Provincial Instrument: Trombone Provincial Abbreviation: EM Provincial Animal: White Wolf Provincial Plant: The White Tundra Rose Provincial Bird: Eagle Provincial Anthem: Perserverance of the Hills Climate: Tundra Tallest Elevation: Galleson Hill, 1788 ft. Lowest Elevation: Costa de la Morte, At Sea Level Colleges: University of Extremadura, Peters College Sports Teams: Renesen Harbor Storm Provincial History: Extremadura is the lastest province to enter the CIPR. Located in the bitter northwest of Ralia, it is most known for its bitter temperatures, fierce lands and untamed wild. Those who come to Extremadura often do so looking for adventure, and those who live here are looking to tough it out. You'll never find a more hardy person than those who live in the Extremadura Province. In fact, Extremadura produces an eerie majority of the commanding forces of the Ralian military. Extremadura was purchased from Ishval as the Ishvalian state of Galistan, initially to be added to what was then known as the Peak Province. Ishval initially only intended on giving the inland parts of Galistan to Ralia, but in a spur of the moment decision, decided to give Ralia the entirety of Galistan. Autarch Imeya Talerid determined that it would be too much territory to add to the Peak Province as it would make Peak too weak and under-populated while overcome with land-mass, so she initiated it as the Samir Territory, later gaining provincehood ten months later. The name was changed from Samir to Extremadura based on the sheer discovery of the climate and nature of the land itself, that Samir, meaning "distant", was a misnomer. "Extremadura" was selected in honor of the land's spirit and vice. Ignia Province Capital City: Flamatoria Subgovernor: Maria de la Castilla Largest City, Population: Flamatoria Largest City, Area: Flamatoria CHRIS System: Unknown Languages Spoken: English, Spanish, Skyian, Dridoian, Mitrikit Ethnicity Breakdown: 77% White, 20% Spanish, 2% Dridoianese, 1% Mitrikit Population: 69,112 Provincial Colors: Unknown Provincial Instrument: Unknown Provincial Abbreviation: IN Provincial Animal: The Fox Provincial Plant: The Christmas Cactus Provincial Bird: The White Hawk Provincial Anthem: Grand Lakes of the Day Climate: Tundra and Cold Plains Tallest Elevation: Mt. Crixia, 16,111 ft. above sea level Lowest Elevation: Irritole Reef, 19 feet below sea level Colleges: University of Ignia at Flamatoria, University of Ignia at Seaport, Cressens College Sports Teams: Flamatoria Ice Wolves Provincial History: Ignia is perhaps one of the most changed in name of the provinces. It was initially Peak Province, named for Mount Crixia and the mountain chain which surrounds it, then changed to Hellis Province in honor of the forests which surrmount it, then to Polaris Province in honor of the alligance with the New Polar Order and finally settling upon now Ignia in honor of a mythical fire. Costa Alta Province Malesten Province Estrella Province Ranaci Province New Kyphros Province Faron Province Capital Province Bellien Province Castilla de Tigre Province Lanayru Province Eldin Province Ameneri Province Tempras Province Vuriav' Province Hylia Province Ordona Province Iberian Territory Saveniland Territory Nosemilandish Territory Devin'inurae Territory War History *The Citrus War The Skyian Empire was confederated while the Citrus War between the New Polar Order and the Orange Defense Network was already underway. All Skyian government branches collaborated and the decision was made to join the Orange Defense Network much to the chagrin of some political advisors. During the early stages of the war, Skyia was plagued by hardships of its New Pacific Order neighbors, but was also successful in beating back several of its oppresors. A scandal within the Orange Defense Network in which the Skyian delegate questioned the democratic nature of the alliance caused the succession of the Empire from this alliance in the middle of this war, after which it offered unconditional surrender to the New Pacific Order publically and also renounced the dictatorial nature of the Orange Defense Network at the time. This act ended the Citrus War for the Skyian Empire, although it did not end the conflict for the two powers at large, though they soon after settled their differences with the Orange Defense Network as a whole surrendering to the New Pacific Order. Noteable battles of this war fought on Skyian soil include: Battle of Draesport, Battle of Crixia, Battle of the Andorian Pass and the Battle of Insurmointia. The Battle of Draesport was fought over Skyia's essential harbor in Draesport, its link to important sources and trade. It was fought with a nation which had much respect within the New Pacific Order. Though much of Draesport burned to the ground and many loses were incurred, the harbor was saved in this bloody day. The Battle of Crixia was an important, decisive one to the war. Skyia was assaulted on three fronts and was unhelped by its allies, and its enemies had reached Crixia, the only city standing between the frontiers and the capital, Autarchia. The citizens of Crixia formed a militia which ended up, in one final drive, forcing its enemies into retreat. The Battle of the Andorian Pass was a bloody battle for both sides over the pass into Skyia. The Battle of Insurmointia took place on Insurmontia's peak, between two commanders of the army. It was a short skirmish in which the Skyian commander defeated his enemy narrowly, and shortly later died of his own injuries. *Great War I The last war before the Skyian Empire transitioned into the Ralian Empire, the Great War I was fought under the banner of the New Pacific Order after several other alliances had been tried and failed. Tensions in the world were high and finally escalated into the first global conflict, and Skyia, being an ally of the New Pacific Order, was thrust into the conflict. The records of the participation of the Skyian Empire in Great War I were lost in the bitter destruction of the Iberian Peninsula and after its evacuation, however, its memories still live in the stories told down the generations. *Great War IV Explicate here the actions and implications of Great War IV in Ralia. *Ghost Conflict Explicate here the Ghost war. Armed Forces of Ralia The Armed Forces of Ralia are divided into seven different branches: The Hammer of Ralia, The Hurricane of Ralia, The Hawks of Ralia, The Sword of Ralia, The Wings of Ralia, The Coast Guard and the Instititution for Preemptive Defenses. Each division serves its own function. '''The Hammer of Ralia are the men and women who serve as the ground troops, calvary, archers and artilery of the Ralian offensive and defensive. The Hammer of Ralia conducts training camps in the more rural areas of the empire, and is known to have stations around the world. The highest rank within the Hammer of Ralia, the General, is only granted by the Autarch. The Semphor is the commander in chief of the Hammer of Ralia. The Hurricane of Ralia are the men and women who serve on the seas, both on the offensive and defensive, on the 19 different classes of ships that Ralia builds with its technological advances. Ships are always sailing the seas, patroling and this division is usually the first force to be known to be seen during a Ralian invasion. Ralia is known for its naval forces. The highest rank within the Hurricane is Admiral, which is conferrable only by the Autarch. The Autarch is the commander in chief of the Hurricane. The Hawks of Ralia are the men and women who take to the skies in Ralia's 18 classes of warplanes, to defend its airways and as well to attack others. The Hawks primary rank, General, is also only conferrable by the Autarch, and the Semphor is the commander in chief of this division. The Sword of Ralia are the specialized forces who are trained in many specialized situations, depending on what it is called for. They are the elite corp. The Sword do not have ranks and are trained within the Hammer, but enter into the Sword as chosen candidates. This division was treated as a seperate division because of its needs. It has one commander, appointed by the Autarch, and is commanded in head by the Semphor. The Wings of Ralia are the Autarch's personal guard. Also without rank but with a nice paycheck and one of the most dangerous but plush jobs available, they have a great responsibility which they do not take lightly. The Autarch is the commander-in-chief of her guard and appoints two commanders. This division is specially trained by the IPD. The Coast Guard is responsible primarly for defense and for search and rescue missions across waters which belong to the Ralian empire. The Institution for Preemptive Defense is the Ralian intelligence agency responsible for bringing down high-profile criminals, keeping records, analyzing other nations and being all-in-all nosy and informed.